Bathroom Trouble
by CarterlovesDana
Summary: Boys will be boys. In the end these boys have a lot of explaining to do when Kelsey catches them in Dana's bathroom. Lots of awkwardness inside, with hints of Carter/Dana.


**Title:** Bathroom Trouble

**Summary:** Boys will be boys. In the end these boys had a lot of explaining to do when Kelsey catches them in Dana's bathroom. Lots of awkwardness inside with hints of Carter/Dana.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. Saban does.

**Author's note:** This is the first PR fanfic I'm ever posting, it took some encouragement but I've decided to just go for it. I've got some more (unfinished) fics on my computer and if I get a few positive reviews, I might consider posting them. I've always loved the dynamics Carter and Dana had and in my opinion they were destined to be together, even though this story doesn't really focus on Carter and Dana, I hope you guys still like it.

"Why are we here again?" Carter asked Ryan as they stepped into Dana's bathroom, he was feeling slightly uncomfortable "I thought she said that the antibiotics were supposed to be in her bedroom"

"We looked in her bedroom. They weren't there, so then it's probably in her bathroom"

"Maybe we should ask Kelsey to locate Dana's pills" Carter said, not wanting to be in this specific bathroom.

"They must be around here somewhere" Ryan said as he opened a closet "Pink towels, what a surprise" he sarcastically said.

"Yeah…your sister really likes pink" Carter laughed before turning serious again "I don't think this is a good idea, Dana is going to kill us if she finds out that we are going through the things in her bathroom"

"Why? She asked us" Ryan asked confused and Carter realized that his friend did not have a clue.

"She told us that the pills were in the bedroom. Not the bathroom. The bedroom." Carter emphasized "You know how girls react when you go through their bathrooms" _Minor correction, he thought. You know how your girlfriend would react if she would find out that her brother and boyfriend were going through her bathroom. Together._

"Is it different from going through her bedroom?" Ryan asked, not understanding the difference.

"A bathroom is way more personal and private" Carter explained.

"In that case…we're already here so the damage has already been done, we might as well keep looking" Ryan said before opening another drawer "Are you going to help me or are you just going to stand here?" Ryan asked and Carter reluctantly started to help him. He opened a drawer and found some make up, he hadn't realized she had any because she hardly wore any make-up and to be honest she didn't need any, she was beautiful without it. He opened another drawer. This drawer was exactly the reason why he was dreading to go through her things, it contained pads and tampons and he felt like he had terribly invaded Dana's privacy.

"Dude…" Ryan laughed before pointing at the drawer Carter had opened "Out of all the drawers, you manage to pick that one"

"Yeah" He sighed "Well…this is awkward" Carter murmured to himself, feeling incredibly embarrassed. Ryan turned away from him and opened another cabinet in which he found a strip of pills.

"Hey look, I've think I've found it" Ryan said as he held up a nearly empty strip with small pills. Carter instantly realized what his friend was holding up and couldn't avoid feeling even more awkward.

"No those aren't the right ones" Carter casually tried to say, while shrugging his shoulders. However, he failed miserably and Ryan asked the question he didn't want to answer.

"What kind of pills are they?" He asked interested.

"Well…from the look of it…it seems like…ehh…birth control pills" Carter explained, trying to murmur the last part so Ryan wouldn't hear it.

"Oh, okay" Ryan said without realizing what Carter had just told him, suddenly he realized it. "Wait. What? My sister is taking birth control pills?" He incredulously asked. He hadn't been around for very long but he knew exactly what birth control pills were for and he did not like the fact that his little sister had an almost empty strip lying around in her bathroom. "Why would she take them?" He asked confused, _to avoid having babies, _Carter thought, but he couldn't say that out loud of course, because he damn well knew that Ryan would want to know more.

"I don't know" Carter lied, he couldn't tell his friend the real reason why his little sister was taking birth control pills.

"Do you think she's…you know…?" Ryan asked concerned

"Having sex?" He asked and Ryan nodded. "I don't know and I don't want to know" Carter lied again. He was well aware that she was indeed having sex. _After all, you're the lucky guy._ He thought and his mind went back to a few nights ago.

They both snapped out of their thoughts when they heard someone clear their throat, looking up, they saw Kelsey standing in the doorway of the bathroom. She looked less than pleased with the two men in her best friend's bathroom.

"What on earth are the two of you doing in here?" She asked, demanding an explanation.

"Dana asked us to bring her the antibiotics she's taking" Carter explained. "For her bronchitis"

"And where did she tell you to get them from?" Kelsey asked in a scolding manner.

"The bedroom. But they weren't there, honestly" Carter admitted.

"What are you doing here anyway" Ryan asked Kelsey.

"She thought it took too long so she figured that you couldn't find them. That's why she send me after you" Kelsey explained, still irritated she held up a strip of pills "They were on the dressoir"

"We must have missed them" Carter explained, feeling slightly guilty.

"That doesn't mean you can go inside a girl's bathroom and go through her things" She sighed, before continuing "Do you guys have any idea how private and personal a bathroom is?"

"We do now" Carter said and after elbowing Ryan he nodded in agreement

"Kels, do you know why Dana is taking these?" Ryan asked and Carter wanted to disappear right then and there. Kelsey just rolled her eyes.

"She takes them because it helps with the cramps" Kelsey lied and Ryan sighed in relief. "Now let's bring Dana her antibiotics before she coughs out her lungs"

"Good idea" Ryan said before seizing the pills from Kelsey's grip, he quickly left and hurried down the stairs to bring his sister the pills.

"Thanks Kels" Carter sincerely said, he was very thankful for Kelsey's explanation about the pills.

"For what?" She asked confused

"For lying about the birth control pills"

"Wait…what do you mean? I wasn't lying about the pills." Kelsey said and Carter's face went as red as his ranger suit. She looked at him, confused "Is there something you need to tell me?" Carter shifted uncomfortably.

He had a lot of explaining to do.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, I hope you guys liked it! I would love to know what you think. If you like it, I might consider posting more fics, especially Carter/Dana centric fics. Nice reviewers will get cookies.


End file.
